The present invention relates to a system and methods for enabling a logout from at least one website, and more particularly for enabling a user centric logout from multiple websites.
While browsing the web, it is common for a user to log into multiple websites and stay logged in for some time. Typically, each website provides a specific logout function. Some websites use a single sign on capability, allowing a user to be to be logged in/out across participating websites. In order to ensure a secure log out, the burden is on users to explicitly logout from the websites they have logged into. Simply relying on websites to invalidate login tokens based on service provider policies makes a user vulnerable to hacking, for example, with tools like WireShark.
There remains a need for a system and methods to definitively end and invalidate a session with at least one website, for example multiple websites, without requiring an explicit logout action. This would be helpful to web users, as many web applications and services are making it increasingly difficult to sign out or log out of their websites, thereby raising significant privacy and security issues.